The Cherry Blossom Chronicles: Left Behind
by Kurai Tenshi the Dark Angel
Summary: They left me behind so they could move on. I was the weakest but that will change. I'll show them all that leaving me behind was a mistake. I've grown stronger, I'm not the little girl they once knew. My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my story.Ch3sunda
1. Prologue

Summary: They left me behind so they could move on. I was the weakest but that will change. I'll show them all that leaving me behind was a mistake. I've grown stronger, I'm not the weak little girl they once knew. My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my story.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. However the plot is mine!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

"…**." Inner Talking **

'…**.' Inner Thinking**

"…_**." Demon Talking**_

'…_**.' Demon Thinking**_

**Anything in bold and underlined is a change in time or place**

_Anything in italics is a dream or the present_

"…" _Talking in a dream or the present_

'…' _Thinking in a dream or the present_

Now on with the story!!!!!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Darkness is something that many people fear, for it represents the unknown, your inner demons, your worries, the dark in your past, present, and future, for many it represents everything bad, evil, sinister, whatever you want to call it. The Darkness gives you time to think, to question, to analyze, and to realize. It makes you re-think many things in your life, makes you re-live your darkest times, and makes you remember things you want to forget or ignore, for darkness can drive anyone insane, for it is l__ike a hunter that looks for more prey to consume. Yet some, very few, do not fear the darkness, some can find comfort within its embrace. It brings them a sense of security, of safety, where there is no one but you. Some enjoy the silence, the peacefulness that darkness can bring. A way to forget or to remember, a way to look at everything or at nothing. And that is what darkness represents to me. I am not sure about what side I belong to, for I find darkness to be both. Right now darkness is all around me and it is both painful and comforting at the same time__. It makes me remember and forget but right now I think I want to remember. Remember who I am, why I´m here, and what has happened, both the good and the bad no matter how painful. _

_The darkness surrounds me in this room I am in. There is only a little light that brakes the darkness from truly surrounding me. __The source of light comes from the full moon through a window barely big enough for an eight year old let alone me. It barely illuminates some things within the room but I don´t need to see with my eyes what there is in the room. I already know the entire room by heart. In the middle of the room, is a queen sized bed with a canopy. The bed designed of polished wood with many intricate designs. The bed sheets a pure, rich black with pillows that are the same black with mahogany red and a few with pale pink. Next to the bed there is a dresser made out of the same wood as the bed. In fact everything is made exactly like the bed giving the room a deadly elegance type of look. A few of my possessions are scattered around the room proving that someone does in fact live here. There is also a door leading into the bathroom which is just as elegant. Right now I´m sitting in a chair, which is just as fancy, near the tiny window looking out at the big, beautiful, bluish-silver full moon. I can hear the gentle breeze as it passes through the trees and ruffles their leaves. I hear the animals out in the forest searching for prey, escaping the hunter, lost from its home, or enjoying the peacefulness of tonight. Through it all, my mind is in a different place. One which I long to escape from yet at the same time I long to revisit. As I begin to remember what has happened, I feel a whirlwind of emotions coursing through me from happiness to sadness to anger and everything in between. I'm guessing you're wondering who I am? Why I'm here? And what happened? Well, I guess I should start from the very beginning._

_My name is Haruno Sakura. Otherwise known as the weakest member of Hatake Kakashi's Team 7. Everyone in Konoha considered me a weak ninja. Especially compared to my teammates and sensei. Hatake Kakashi, Team 7's sensei, was known as Konoha's Copy Cat Ninja. He is a prodigy who became a chunnin at the age of six and was trained by the Yondaime Hokage, Uzumaki Arashi. He has the Sharingan in his left eye and uses it to copy jutsus, it is rumored that he has copied over a 1,000 jutsus. Then there is my teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. One of the last survivors of the great and famous Uchiha Clan that was massacred by Sasuke's aniki, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke has the Uchiha Bloodline Limit, Sharingan. He was also considered the Uchiha prodigy and the top student of our graduating class. Then there is Uzumaki Naruto. He was considered a failure before he became a genin and became a part of Team 7. However, he soon became a powerful ninja and learned a lot of techniques. He has quick reactions/reflexes, a great amount of chakra, stamina, and quick healing powers. This is all thanks to the nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi. While Naruto had been abused as a child for being a jinchuuriki, a youkai container, he wasn't treated as harsh as it would have been if it were someone else because his father was the Uzumaki Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage given the nickname Yellow Flash and hero of the village. But I was just considered a weak little girl with no talent, a girl who had no bloodline limit or special family jutsus._

_Naruto trained with Jiraiya-sama, one the legendary sannin and known as the Frog Sannin and the Legendary Pervert. Sasuke had left Konoha to train with Orochimaru, another of the legendary sannin and known as the Snake Sannin and the Legendary Genius. Kakashi-sensei was busy with missions as was everyone else. As if it wasn't enough being the weakest member of my team, I was also the weakest of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team and the Sand Siblings._

_Sarutobi Asuma, a jounin, led Team 8 of the Rookie Nine. Asuma was also the son of the Sandaime Hokage. Team 8 consisted of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru is a member of the Nara Family. He is able to manipulate his shadow using Kage Mane no jutsu. He is also a tactical genius; his I.Q. is over 200. He was the only one to achieve the rank of Chunnin when we took the Chunnin Exams the first time when we were twelve and thirteen. Then there is Akimichi Chouji of the Akimichi Clan. He is actually strong despite his appearance. Especially when he uses the Akimichi Clan's special pills. He was able to defeat one of the Sound 5 on the retrieval mission to get Sasuke back. Next there is Yamanaka Ino of the Yamanaka Family. She was the strongest kunoichi of our graduating year. She uses Shintenshin no Jutsu, Mind Confusion Jutsu, and Kori Shinchu no Jutsu, the special jutsus of the Yamanaka Family._

_Yuuhi Kurenai, another jounin and Konoha's genjutsu master, was the leader of Team 10. Team 10 consisted of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Inuzuka Kiba is part of the Inuzuka Clan, who can talk and work with canines. Kiba's partner is Akamaru. He and Akamaru are good at taijutsu and their sense of smell is amazing. They are really good trackers. Next there is Hyuuga Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress. She is incredibly shy and stutters a lot. However, she is strong in combat because of her Bloodline Limit, Byakugan. Byakugan allows its user to have 360° eyesight and to be able to see a person's chakra points. Hinata is also skilled at Juken, a Hyuuga fighting stance, except she uses her entire palm instead of just her two fingers. The last member of Team 10 is Aburame Shino of the Aburame Clan. Shino is a great spy because of his bugs. The Aburame Clan has bugs that live in their bodies and are used as weapons. The bugs eat chakra and also report things to their user._

_Second to last is Team Gai, which is led by Maito Gai, Konoha's taijutsu master. Team Gai consists of Rock Lee, TenTen, and Hyuuga Neji. Rock Lee is a taijutsu specialist. Lee cannot use chakra; therefore he cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu. However, he more than makes up for his lack of ninjutsu and genjutsu with his taijutsu, which is something to be taken seriously. There is also TenTen, the weapons mistress. TenTen is incredibly skilled at using weapons. Weaponry is her specialty and she uses many weaponry scrolls, which are hard to master. TenTen has come to be known as Konoha's weapons mistress. Last but not least is Hyuuga Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji is Hinata's cousin because their fathers were twins; except Neji's father was born second thus Hinata's father was made the Hyuuga Head. This resulted in Neji hating the Main House when his father was killed for the sake of the Main House. Neji did get over his hatred during the Chunnin Exams when Naruto knocked some sense into him. Neji's Kekke Genkai is the strongest the Hyuuga Clan has seen. He has mastered his Byakugan and the Hyuuga fighting styles even though he is a Branch Family member. Many say he should become the Hyuuga Head._

_The last team is not from Konohagakure but from Sunagakure, the Hidden Village of Sand. They are the Sand Siblings, children of the Yondaime Kazekage. In Suna and Wind Country, they don´t have last names but instead they are recognized by their predecessor, a famous ancestor, or a clan, or a branch of the clan. The only exception to this rule has been Sabaka no Gaara, jinchuuriki of Shukaku the one-tail. He, until the battle with Uzumaki Naruto, had never been hurt for his sand made sure he could not be touched. Thanks to Shukaku, Gaara had the ability to control sand and have an amazing defense machanism where the sand would protect him without any thought or action from him. His sand is his greatest weapon and best defense. However, because of Shukaku, Gaara could not sleep otherwise Shukaku would take control. Gaara suffered greatly because of Shukaku, and he became unstable until his battle with Naruto. The two other members of his team are Yondaime no Kankurou and Yondaime no Temari. Kankurou is the middle sibling, and a puppet user. He has three puppets he uses: Karasu, Kuroari, and Sanshouo. He is able to control the puppets by channeling his chakra to the strings of the puppet. Next is the eldes Sand Sibling, Yondaime no Temari. Temari uses the big fan on her back as her main weapon. She uses the fan to control the wind as all her jutsus are wind types. Her main attacks are Ninpou Kamaitachi and Whirlwind. She can also uses Kirikiri. The Sand Siblings sensei is Baki, though not much is known about him. _

_Every single one of my classmates, every single one of the my generation had something special. Each one was turning out to be a great shinobi or kunoichi. Every one except me. I was just a nuisance. I had always been considered a nuisance since I was a mere child. Every single one of them left me behind. They moved on while I was still the same. They called me weak and believed I would never become anything great. I was left in the dust watching everyone else's backs. I was left behind and that is where the story began…_

* * *

Hey everyone! My name's Demonic Angelz 13 and this is my first fanfic. So if you have any helpful comments please leave them in a review. I just started writing so please go easy on me but if you flame me or something I'll just ignore it. I know the prologue isn't that great but I thought I'd give you backround on the characters so you could understand how Sakura feels about them. She thinks they're all great and everything when she was left behind. Later on in chapters I'll ask people if there are any ideas you guys want in the chapters. I have most of the ideas but there are a few specifics that i could use help with. Also, is the format easy to read or do you guys want me to change it? Anyway thank you for reading this and if you could please review so i know what you think of it that would be very helpful! 

Ja ne! until next time!!!!!

* * *

Hey guys!!! Sorry I havent updated in a long time, its that i got my computer around a month ago and i had finished Ch 2-3 and i had done the prologue for 2 more stories but my dad did something to the electricity and when the computer was turned on again all the memory was erased! Which got me all depressed for a while especially considering a member of the family died and school but i started working on the chapters again barely, and ive added a little to the prologue and Ch 1. Hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, i can have the 2 chapters up by Sunday. Okay if you check out my profile Im gonna be putting up by when im gonna have the next update, the summaries, and stories im thinking about doing, and all those things. Also Im thinking about doing another story, so tell me which one you would like. 


	2. Ch 1 The Forgotten Past

Summary: They left me behind so they could move on. I was the weakest but that will change. I'll show them all that leaving me behind was a mistake. I've grown stronger, I'm not the weak little girl they once knew. My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. However the plot is mine!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

"…**" Inner Talking **

'…**' Inner Thinking**

"…**_" Demon Talking_**

**_Anything in bold, italics, and underlined is a change in time or place_**

_Anything in italics is the present_

"…" _Talking in the present_

'…' _Thinking in the present _

_Anything in italics and underlined is a dream or flashback _

_"…" Talking in a dream or flashback _

_'…' Thinking in a dream or flashback_

**_AN: To All my readers, I'm sorry about uploading this chapter and then deleting it a few times however something went wrong with my computer and I uploaded the chapter but when I looked at it was the first draft that I made so I tried again but the same thing happened. I opened it up on Microsoft word but it said the file had been lost or something so I had to re-write it. _**

**_I'm so sorry for any inconvenience it might have caused. _**

* * *

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

HEY I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I'M REALLY SORRY BUT YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT A LONT TIME OR MAYBE NOT FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I AM MOVING TO ANOTHER COUNTRY AND THEY ARE GONNA CUT MY INTERNET TODAY OR TOMORROW. I DON'T KNOW WHEN THEY'RE GONNA BUY ME ANOTHER COMPUTER OVER THERE SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GONNA BE ABLE TO UPDATE!!!

IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THIS BUT I HOPE YOU'LL BE PATIENT AND WHEN I GET MY COMPUTER OVER THERE I'LL UPDATE FASTER AND THE FIRST DAY I UPDATE I'LL GIVE YOU AT LEAST TWO CHAPTERS!

* * *

Now on with the story!!!!! 

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Forgotten Past Hidden Among The Stars Part 1_**

_I'm not exactly sure where I should begin. Many things have happened to me since I was a kid. Some of the most exciting things happened when I was with Team 7. Team 7 was a great team with the Uchiha prodigy, Kyuubi container, and our sensei, Konohagakure's Copy Cat Ninja. I wasn't even worth recognizing. A waste of chakra is what some would call me. Everyone knew I was the weakest ninja, or they didn't even know who I was. Those who did know me only knew me with my team. They only knew me after I became a part of Team 7 and the Rookie Nine, the nine rookies who entered the Chunnin Exam. But none truly knew me or how I was before that, not even Yamanaka Ino who became my friend when I was 8. Maybe I should explain what happened when I was younger because that is where my story really begins…_

* * *

**_When Sakura was seven years old_**

It was almost pure darkness only a few rays of light from the moon and stars were shinning through the tall trees. The gentle breeze was causing the leaves to sway. That was the only noise made in the dreary night. It was about an hour or two before midnight making the forest seem eerie and dead. Like if the little girl was the only living thing in the entire forest.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san!" I cried as I tried to find my beloved okaa-san or otou-san. I was running through one of the many forest of my home. I wasn't sure which way I was going or how I got there but I knew I had to keep running.

'Where is Okaa-san or Otou-san? How did I get here? What is going on?' I felt like crying. I had no idea what was going on!

'I have to find them!' And so I kept running through the forest. I had already gotten a lot of scratches from some low branches or by tripping on roots and falling down. I was so scared. What was going on? The forest was so silent and it looked so scary especially for a little seven year old girl.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I tripped on a tree root and fell flat on my face for not paying attention to where I was going. My scream echoed through the silent forest. I started crying as my elbows and knees started bleeding from falling on some sharp rocks.

'I want my Okaa-san and Otou-san!'

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I realized that I could never get out. 'I have to keep going! But I don't know where I am, I don't know how to get out.'

I looked around the forest but I could barely see anything. 'The trees look really scary. And there are a lot of shadows and it´s all dark and I don´t know where anyone is and ...'

'**Come on Sakura! Get it together! I'm sure we'll make it out of here.'**

"Who are you? Where are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked as I looked wildly around for the person.

'**My name is Sakura too! And I'm right here. Cha!' **A little girl around seven years old said. She was standing near some swings in a black background. She looked a little transparent but otherwise looked exactly like…

'You look like me!'

And it was true. The other girl had pink hair like a cherry blossom petal, eyes like emeralds, and pale skin. She looked exactly like me! Except she was wearing a black kimono with pink and red cherry blossom decorations with a white obi and white outlining the sleeves, collar, and skirt. She also had on a black necklace and bracelet with pink and red cherry blossoms hanging from it and black shoes. However, I had on a white kimono with pink and red cherry blossom decorations with a black obi and black outlining the sleeves, collar, and skirt. I had on a white necklace and bracelet with pink and red cherry blossoms hanging from it and white shoes. Or it used to look like that. My kimono was ripped and had blood and dirt on it from all the times I fell. 'It was such a pretty kimono. Kaa-san got it for me today.'

**'Hey, cool! We look like twins.'**

'Are you my twin?'

**'I don't think I am.' **

'Well are you my friend?'

'**I'll be your friend if you're my friend!'**

'Of course!'

'Can I call you Kura-chan? Calling you Sakura-chan would get confusing because my name is Sakura too.'

'**Yes you can as long as I can call you Saku-chan!'**

'Okay then'

'**Now lets try to find our way out!'**

'Okay'

I started to walk around the forest again knowing I wasn't alone this time. I had my new friend Kura-chan to help me. So now I didnt feel all alone in this big and scary forest. I looked around me but I could not see anything. So I just choose a direction and kept running. ' I really hope I´m not running in circles'

I ran for what seemed like a long time. I couldn´t tell because everything looked the same. I had to stop I was very tired and thirsty. I also had many scratches on my body from all the times I fell down and they hurt a lot. ´Where is Kura-chan?´

**'I´m right here Saku-chan' **She said as she appeared right in front of me but again she was near some swings. But right now I´m just glad to see her.

'Kura-chan, I'm tired and thirsty'

'**Listen Saku-chan, I think I hear something.'**

I listened closely. I could hear the breeze, and the leaves swaying. Then I heard it! It sounded like…

'It sounds like water!'

**'Well don't just stand there! Go, its probably a stream'**

I started running to where I heard the sound of running water. I tipped over roots and rocks but I didn't care I just got up again. I had to find that stream! I just had to!

"…panting…" I'm almost there I can hear the water closer now.

'There! I can see more light behind those trees' There was a small space between the trees where more light was shining through. The air also seemed to be cooler around here.

I started to run toward them and all of a sudden…

'Yes!' I found myself in a small clearing. The moon and stars were shining directly into the clearing making everything visible. There was a narrow stream that started at the waterfall. There were many flowers all around. It looked really peaceful and calm. There was also a cherry blossom tree right in the middle of the clearing. Everything looked so pretty.

I started walking to the base of the waterfall. I sat at the edge and dipped my hands in the water. I brought my hands to my mouth so I could take a drink of water.

"…gulp…I was really thirsty!" I said as I finished drinking.

"…sigh…" I lifted my head and looked around the small clearing. That's when I realized it.

"…crying…"

**'Saku-chan what's wrong?'**

' I still don't know how to find Okaa-san or Otou-san'

* * *

_I'm not sure for how long I stayed crying. I can't remember if it was a couple of minutes or a few hours. I remember that I felt so helpless and that I wished my parents would come. Or better yet, that it was just a bad dream and that I would wake up. I believe it was the first time I had been so deep in the forest. It was also the first time away from both my parents and not knowing where they were. I felt that it couldn't get worse but boy was I completely wrong that day. That was nothing compared to what happened later on._

* * *

"What are you doing here by yourself?" I heard a soft voice ask. It seemed to echo because of the quietness. 

I jumped as I heard it. I was deeply startled by it that I almost fell into the stream because I had been sitting on the bank of it.

'I thought I was alone'

'**I guess not'**

I looked to where I heard the voice coming from. It was coming from right behind me to the right. I saw someone there covered by the shadows. Whoever it was, seemed to be wearing a wolf mask. That was the only thing I could see of this mysterious person.

"Who-who are you? Do you know where my Okaa-san and Otou-san are?" I asked hopping this stranger could tell me where my parents where. I really wanted to get out of here. So even though my parents always told me not to talk to strangers, I was going to disobey that rule this one time. I mean my parents would want me to get out of the forest, right?

The stranger just looked at me. Or at least I think the stranger just looked at me, I couldn't tell with the mask on. Then the stranger said, "Why are you here all alone little girl?"

'Should I tell this stranger?' I thought to myself. After all, I didn't know this person but maybe he or she knew how to get out of here.

'**Just tell the person Saku-chan! Maybe the person knows where Okaa-san or Otou-san is at! Or even better, maybe they sent Stranger here to come find us! He/she could be a shinobi!'**

'Okay than.' I looked at the stranger as I finished talking with Kura-chan. I really hoped she was right and that this stranger was not gonna hurt me. 'Please let Kura-chan be right'

"Okaa-san and Otou-san are gone, I can't find them and I don't know where they are or how to get out of here. I'm lost in this forest." I answered the stranger.

Stranger, as I named the person, just looked at me and didn't seem to answer. I wonder what Stranger was thinking about. What if Stranger was thinking of leaving me here by myself!

"Please help me!" I said while I started to cry again. I couldn't help it I was scared to be left by myself in this vast forest. I didn´t want to be here. I wanted to be with Kaa-san who would sing to me or with Tou-san who would tell me stories. Not here in some scary forest by myself.

'**Pull yourself together Saku-chan. There is no need to cry'**

'What if Stranger just leaves us here?'

"Hn, don't cry. I'll get you to your Okaa-san and Otou-san." Stranger said after what seemed like hours to me.

"…sniffling…O-okay, th-thank you" I answered Stranger after I was able to stop crying. I was really happy that this person was going to find Okaa-san and Otou-san for me. I didn't like being lost in the forest all by myself.

'**See Saku-chan, nothing to be worried about. He is going to get us out of here! Then we will see Okaa-san and Otou-san, and we will forget about this experience!'**

* * *

_Inner Sakura, or Kura-chan, was definitely right about forgetting that experience but probably not the way she believed. I did forget that experience and some other things but not by choice. It would be a long time before I would remember that day and who I was._

* * *

"Climb on my back," Stranger said, "and I'll take you out of this forest." Stranger bend down so I could climb on. 

I got up from my spot on the bank slowly as my legs felt numb from sitting down and all the scratches I had gotten from running in the forest. As I got up I saw Stranger look at back at me. The wolf mask looked eerie in the moonlight. Just like a predator or hunter. I slowly made my way over to Stranger.

"Get on." Stranger said as I approached. I got on Stranger's back and put my hands around Stranger's neck. Stranger stood up with ease like I didn't weigh anything. Then we went into the dark forest once again. We were running like I had seen the shinobi run.

'Is Stranger a shinobi?'

**'I don't know but I think Stranger is because of how fast he is running. How about you ask him?'**

'Okay!'

I looked at the back of Strangers head; actually I was looking at the back of the wolf mask. It seemed that the wolf mask had black cloth attached to it so you couldn't tell a person's hair color.

"You are a shinobi, aren't you?" I asked him as we were running through the forest. The outline of the trees all looked so blurry as we ran. I didn´t look down because I knew if I did I would just panic because of the height.

"Hai, I am." Was my answer as he changed direction heading a little more to the west.

"What is your name?" I asked now curious about my savior. Stranger didn't answer me though. Just kept running ahead to what I assume was the village.

"Where do you live?"

I was startled when Stranger talked after what seemed like forever. I had almost fallen into a light sleep. I tried to figure out what Stranger said.

**'Stranger asked you where you live." **Kura-chan commented.

'Oh, arigato.'

"I live on the outside of the village around the eastern gate." I told Stranger. Although, was it a good idea to tell people I don't know where I live?

Stranger changed direction a little. I looked around and realized we were on the outsid of the walls of the village. The symbol of the village proudly displayed on the southern gate as we passed it. Stranger was now running on the soft meadow. I looked up at the sky and saw the beautiful full moon and the stars shining so brightly. But then i saw somthing greyish that was rising into the sky.

'Is that smoke?'

**'I think something is wrong Saku-chan! I have a bad feeling.'**

There was smoke in the sky. It looked like it was coming from the direction of our house. 'I hope everything is okay. Okaa-san, Otou-san I'm coming.'

As we got closer towards my house I could see bright orange in the distance and lots of smoke. We were running closer and closer towards my house. The air felt thick and smelled like something was burning it made it really hard to breathe. We got a close enough to see the flames licking my house. The walls were covered in flames and ash. The porch was no more. And the house was no longer two stories, seeing as the second story crashed down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Okaa-san, Otou-san! Where are you?! What is going on!?" I yelled as I realized that my house was no more and that my parents could be in there. No, no, no, no!!!! This couldn´t be!

I struggled against Stranger to put me down. I fell off Stranger's back and hurt my foot but I didn't care. I started running towards my house to try to find my parents. I didn´t care about anything else at the moment.

"Come back!" Stranger yelled. I thought he was going to come after me but then I heard what sounded like metal hitting metal. I heard sounds of fighting but I didn't care. All I could think about was if my parents were in there.

I reached the door into the house and stood at the doorway. 'Oh please let them be okay. I really hope they got out.'

I got ready to go in and try to find them. I didn´t care that it was burning, I didn´t care that I couldn´t breathe right, I didn´t care about anything except finding them.

'Just one step at a time.'

**'Come on Saku-chan just go in!'**

'Okay here I go!' I thought as I took a step in to the house.

* * *

_That little step would end up being one big step into a new life. That little step would be the first step of a huge chain of events that would change me forever. That little step would be the beginning of the rest of my life, the beginning of a night that would scar me forever, the beginning of a night forgotten, and the end of my life as I had known it. _

_I was very young and naïve back then, I did not know or understand a lot of things that were going on. That night opened my little eyes to the world. It opened my eyes especially to the world of shinobi. It was something that I never should have forgotten, no matter how painful because then I could have stopped a lot of things from happening and I could have understood so many of the things that were going on. Unfortunately, I did forget that night among other things. Because of this, I remained naïve, oblivious, and innocent to the world, including the death, destruction, valor, and many other things from the world of shinobi. However, just like that night, I would once again learn the lesson during my time in the shinobi lifestyle. But enough of that, I should probably tell you what happened that night so you can understand what I'm talking about. It was a night that SHOULD HAVE changed me forever since the night it happened but it would not change me until I was much older and could remember that fateful night. _

_

* * *

_

Hey everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter of TCBC: Left Behind! I hope you like it and if you have any helpful comments or something please leave them in a review. I just started writing so please go easy on me but if you flame me I'll just ignore it. Anyway thank you for reading this and if you could please leave a review so I know what you think that would be very helpful! I also made this chapter more than on 1,000 words more than the first chapter for those who though it was too short. Hope you enjoyed it! Also if you didn't read what I wrote at the top here it is:

**_AN: To All my readers, I'm sorry about uploading this chapter and then deleting it a few times however something went wrong with my computer and I uploaded the chapter but when I looked at it was the first draft that I made so I tried again but the same thing happened. I opened it up on Microsoft word but it said the file had been lost or something so I had to re-write it. _**

**_I'm so sorry for any inconvenience it might have caused. _**

Ja ne! until next time!

* * *

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

HEY I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I'M REALLY SORRY BUT YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT A LONT TIME OR MAYBE NOT FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I AM MOVING TO ANOTHER COUNTRY AND THEY ARE GONNA CUT MY INTERNET TODAY OR TOMORROW. I DON'T KNOW WHEN THEY'RE GONNA BUY ME ANOTHER COMPUTER OVER THERE SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GONNA BE ABLE TO UPDATE!!!

IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THIS BUT I HOPE YOU'LL BE PATIENT AND WHEN I GET MY COMPUTER OVER THERE I'LL UPDATE FASTER AND THE FIRST DAY I UPDATE I'LL GIVE YOU AT LEAST TWO CHAPTERS!!!!!

* * *

Hey guys!!! Sorry I havent updated in a long time, its that i got my computer around a month ago and i had finished Ch 2-3 and i had done the prologue for 2 more stories but my dad did something to the electricity and when the computer was turned on again all the memory was erased! Which got me all depressed for a while especially considering a member of the family died and school but i started working on the chapters again barely, and ive added a little to the prologue and Ch 1. Hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, i can have the 2 chapters up by Sunday. Okay if you check out my profile Im gonna be putting up by when im gonna have the next update, the summaries, and stories im thinking about doing, and all those things. Also Im thinking about doing another story, so tell me which one you would like. 


End file.
